One-Shot Compilation: LuigiXLucina
by MegaLuigiX
Summary: One is a really shy, barely noticed, fearful but still heroic plumber. The other is an expert swordsman, a princess with small social experience, thanks to her doomed future. As their differences collide, a love life blooms around these two. Rated T for possible mild language in later updates. Main pairing is LuigiXLucina, other pairings might make their way.
1. News

**Hey , whoever came here to see this...um one-shot compilation. You might be asking "Why the f #! you ship Luigi with Lucina?!" Well, the answer is because they are adorable little dorks and I want to explore every opportunity. **

**Now you might think "But Luigi deserves to be with (A)! And Lucina deserves to be with (B)!" My reply is that I don't give a damn, because there are even weirder ships out there (I mean, seriously. I heard some people ship Meta Knight with Lucina. Not that I'm against it, but...it's odd.) **

**And there's the "HURRRDUUUR I H8 LUIGI LUCINA FTW I H8 U FOR SHIPPING THEM AYVLAYVDJYVDA" to which I only ask this. "Why did you want to come here?" **

**Anyways, enough rambling! First one-shot is when they are married (already?) and Lucina comes with news to share.**

_**Keep in mind that every one-shot WON'T be connected/following a certain time unless I'm telling you.**_** Next might be when they are still dating, or when they barely met! Also, it's very short. So enjoy anyways.**

Lucina grew anxious with each passing second.

Having the "obligatory" tea time with the other girls didn't help matters. All Peach did was squeal loudly, and the others tried their best to calm her down. Lucina exited the place, trying to avoid contact with the other Smashers while returning to her dorm. Or rather, their dorm.

Just thinking about him made her far more anxious. She hastily opened the door, and spied both sides to see nobody. Closing the door, she sat down into one of the chairs. Her brain became a mush of confused feelings and anxiety. _More and more anxiety._

On one side, she was happy. No, _overjoyed_. She barely even left Dr. Mario's office, she wanted to cry on just how happy she was with the news. On the other side, she was worried about her husband's opinion on the matter. It was eating her inside. She sighed.

She couldn't hide that for long either. She'd soon be unable to lie and—wait. That was stupid. He knew her like a book read a thousand times over. He'd knew straight away she had news to share. The psychiatrist really did help him! He'd grab his name with Mario later on.

Knocks on door. She yelped due to how stuck-up she was on her thoughts. The door opened, revealing her husband.

"Hey, Lucy." He greeted, with his thick Italian accent that Lucina personally enjoys it.

"Hey, Luigi." Both kissed each other. Luigi sat down next to her. Moments passed before he asked something. "So...you wanted to tell me something?"

Lucina knew now it was the time. "Luigi...I...um...I'm..." Her struggle didn't last for long. "Luigi...I'm pregnant."

Her husband didn't respond. She saw his face of plain..._nothingness_. As if he was rewinding a message and playing it again, to find some sort of off-toning or something.

But then his eyes started to well up in tears, and a smile began to draw under his face. Was he happy?

No. He was _overjoyed_.

He hugged his wife, sobbing happily onto her shoulders. Lucina knew one thing for certain: that she could finally rejoice. And what better way to do than cry of joy on Luigi's shoulders?

"My god, I can't wait to tell everyone!" Luigi said, quiety letting himself slip away from the hug.

"Neither can I, hun. Neither can I." Lucina replied, caressing his head.


	2. Call me crazy, but

**Hey, hey! Welcome back! This time, the second one-shot takes back to where they haven't started dating yet, but have their suspicions they'll soon unite...well, at least the others think that.**

**So yeah, I might just be the only guy left on Earth that thinks Luigi, Ness and Dedede are best buds after the Subspace fiasco. Because...the majority of the fics doesn't focus on those three. It's either Luigi having a bad day, Ness with Toon Link or Villager/Lucas, or Dedede STILL NEEDING A MONSTER TO CLOBBER DAT DERE KIRBY! Sorry. But this has grown to be irritating.**

**And while they didn't have much speaking role here, they'll make much more prominent appearances. I promise you that.**

"I think I have a crush on Lucina." Luigi said quietly to a small group of Smashers. That said group being his best friends, Ness and Dedede, Fox, Falco, Pit and Captain Falcon.

Silence filled the room. Said silence creeped Luigi out...until Captain Falcon screamed "YES!" which nearly caused all to fall down their seats. (Falco did drop his cup of coffee.)

"Dang it, Falcon! Go get another one for me!" The pheasant screamed. Captain Falcon scratched his neck and grabbed another cup to make up for Falco's lost one. But that wasn't the most important thing here.

"So you got a crush on Lucina?" Fox asked Luigi for confirmation. The plumber nodded quickly.

"So why did ya wanted to talk about this now?" Dedede asked him.

"I just dunno if I should confess." Luigi groaned in dissatisfaction with himself.

"You should." Ness told the plumber. "Better now than never, they say."

"I think you mean 'better late than never', Ness." Captain Falcon corrected, only to find the young kid pouting.

"I'm 13, gimme a break!" Ness retorted, which caused a chuckle from Luigi.

"Go get 'er, Luigi!" Dedede said to the plumber. "You're like the ultimate s-"

"THERE'S A KID OVER HERE!" Fox suddenly screeched, pointing at Ness.

"I had my education." The psychic answers.

Luigi facepalmed. They weren't helping his situation. _At all_.

-Transmission-

"I think I have a crush on Luigi." Lucina spoke to the girls.

On that second, Peach slammed the table and squealed in excitement.

"Arceus, girl, calm down!" Samus said to Peach while holding her spasic arms.

"You mean, that man who always wear a green cap, green shirt with blue overalls?" Reflet asked.

"Y-yes, mother! That one!" Lucina answered, stuttering become a bit more obvious.

"Ah, I see. Then I suppose I can make him your bethroted." Reflet joked.

"M-MOTHER!" Lucina exclaimed, face redder than ever. She covered her face, full of embarassment.

"Aw, Lucina, don't be like that." her mother cooed. "I can feel he's struggling to tell you the same."

"H-huh?" She perked up. The other girls looked at Reflet with a "Are you serious?" face.

"I saw him in the balcony, looking lovestruck when you started to leave. When I asked him about it, he tried to deny it, but the blushing and the exaggeration just made it obvious."

The girls all giggled, while Lucina gave herself a even brighter red he really in love with her?

"I propose a toast to the future couple, Luigi and Lucina!" Peach raised a cup of random drinks.

The girls screamed. "AYE!" All cups collided in a soft, but joyful manner.

Lucina could only look in disbeleif. "I think it's too early to assume that!"

Little did she know, those words would bite her back. One day.

-Back to boys-

"Y'all hearin' that commotion?" Dedede asked.

"Yeah. The girls must be partying." Luigi said.

"Maybe because you're Lucina's boyfriend." Falco stated. That caused Luigi to blush harder.

"We're not dating!" Luigi screamed at him.

"Oh, but soon you will." Captain Falcon retorted calmly. "Really soon." He added with the most confident tone ever.

Luigi wouldn't know, but, _oh boy_, was he right.


	3. Saxophone

**Yaaaaaay, finally another one-shot! *cricket sounds***

**So, to the point: This is still short, I know. But hey, I'm trying... Next one will be bigger. But now, I need to update Earthbound X Mario.**

**This time, new headcanon: Luigi plays the saxophone!**

Lucina _finally _had time to spend with her boyfriend. It has been a very tough time, since Master Hand threw her in a match against Robin (who was constantly teasing her) and a 100-Man Smash with Sonic and Meta Knight (who were constantly begging for help even though it was a fairly easy mode). When she came closer to Luigi's dorm, she heard a faint music.

_Music? _She thought to herself. _It sounds like a...saxophone._

She encouraged herself to open the door, and when she opened, Lucina had been greeted with the sight of Luigi playing a saxophone. He appeared to be completely engrossed into the activity, as he didn't stop to say 'hi' for Lucina. She decided it was better to watch him play, so she sat on a nearby chair. It didn't take 5 seconds to registrate the song: one of the most iconic musics in his stage: 'Luigi's Mansion Theme'.

As Luigi finished the music, she began clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo!" She said, standing up. Luigi just blushed and scratched his back.

"Thanks!" He said, afterwards pulling her for a kiss. Their lips locked for a nice amount of time, until they pulled back. Lucina was curious about her boyfriend's secret hobby.

"For how long you practiced saxophone?" She asked happily.

"For a good...7 years, I think." Luigi said, counting via fingers.

"Wow...That's before Brawl!" Lucina talked, at a obvious loss for words. Luigi chuckled.

"Well, I'm still an amateur." He commented, grabbing his saxophone. "I only mastered a hundred songs and-"

"A HUNDRED?! Luigi, you're a professional!" Lucina cut him short. Luigi blushed from the compliment.

"Thanks..." Luigi sat down. "There is one song I wanted to practice for some time, though. And that is-"

"'Fire Emblem'?" She asked. That caught Luigi off guard."I actually heard it playing on your dorm several times. Why'd you want to-"

"Because I love you." Luigi cut her off, in a sweet tone. "And I want to play this music for you to show how I feel."

Lucina blushed. "Luigi, that's so sweet, but you don't need to do that."

Luigi looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Because...I already know you love me a lot. If the flowers didn't show, it was how we held hands, snuggled and cuddled..." She blushed harder. "W-what I meant to say is that you don't need to do these things for me, because I know you love me. And I love you too, not just because you do these things to me..It's because..you love me for who I am...a-and...I...can't be any happier without you." She let a smile light up her face.

Luigi lighted up a smile as well. The couple enbraced themselves happily...and one pulled out the other for a kiss.

There it the two kissing. No sound, no interruptions...Nothing but bliss in between them. They could keep going forever and ever and ever...

Until Master Hand said on the speakers: "**Luigi, could you stop kissing your girlfriend? You have a 5-stock match coming up in Mario Circuit, vs. Meta Knight, Toon Link and...um...Villager! Yes, Villager!**"

Departing from each other's mouth, Luigi looked at Lucina solemnly. "I have to go."

"Dang it, Master Hand." She called out. Both chuckled a bit before Luigi finally set himself into high gear and went for his battle.

Lucina quickly grew a smile. She was going to set her plan into motion.

And who knows? Maybe watch her boyfriend's match once all is done.

-Transmission

Luigi finally got rid of all matches for today. Once he entered the door, he settled down...and then he noticed a bunch of papers on his bed.

When he grabbed the papers, he noticed it was a music sheet. But not just any sheet, oh no...That was the 'Fire Emblem' music sheet! He questioned why it was here, until he quietly observed a winking face...with a Brand of the Exalt nearby.

He chuckled. "Oh, Lucina..." He placed the sheet nearby and began practicing.

He needed to thank her one day.


End file.
